


Forbidden Ark

by DragonRose35



Series: The Forbidden Series [19]
Category: ARK: Survival Evolved, Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Aloy is Sixteen, Bestiality, Crossover, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Machines have Cocks, Mair is Nineteen, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: When two worlds collide, it's up to Aloy to once again save his world while helping a new friend return to his own.
Relationships: Aloy/Machine(s), Aloy/Scorcher, Mair/Machine(s), Mair/Ravager, Mair/Stalker
Series: The Forbidden Series [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1032297
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Forbidden Ark

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I... have no idea what the fuck this is. It was an idea that came to me a long while ago and I guess I decided to finally write it?
> 
> Whether I actually continue it, is undetermined. But I hope you guys enjoy this self indulgent piece anyway~
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always loved, my doves, and I am eager to hear your opinion on this mash-up of your guys' favorite beast-sluts of mine~
> 
> Until next time~
> 
> ~ D.C.
> 
> P.S. Mair is fucking adorable...

Aloy had once thought he’d seen everything there was to see, after traversing the four territories of his small, enclosed world. He’d yet to have an opportunity to go outside the mountains, stuck cleaning up the mess that HADES had caused, but he knew eventually he would have that chance.

And then Aloy met the beautiful boy-  _ man? _ \- who could  _ breed _ with the machines and his whole world turned upside down once more.

The sixteen year old grinned as he raced through the forest, his machines hot on his tail in a faux chase that would likely end with one of his machines buried ‘balls’ deep inside him. He’d become addicted to the feeling, though, so it wasn’t like he  _ cared _ about what the outcome would be, just as long as he was actually spending time with them. He’d been so busy with tasks around the territories that he’d barely been able to interact with his machines, let alone have  _ actual _ alone time with them.

So after helping one of the forts repair its walls, Aloy had taken the chance to escape for a moment to himself- and his machines, of course.

The forest was so much brighter now without the looming threat of corruption, and Aloy delighted in it, ducking and weaving through the undergrowth before leaping up from a rock to climb a nearby tree, hopping from branch to branch like a wild beast himself. He knew Admani would be the first machine to catch him, faster than any of the others by brute force, though Rahas had agility and the ability to navigate swiftly through the heavy forest, having been  _ created _ in a forest himself.

When he found himself in a beautiful clearing with a crystal clear pond, he knew their chase had come to an end as he jumped from the branch, onto the ground. Approaching the pond’s edge, he slowly bent down to take a drink from the clear water, humming softly at the refreshing taste.

He was completely prepared when his machines finally caught up to him, as he twisted around, ducking underneath the great Scorcher as the beast launched at him. Grinning with laughter in his eyes, he watched the machine land in the water, as it made a noise in surprise. “Ha! You thought you had me, didn’t you Admani~?” So focused on the Scorcher, he was caught entirely off guard as Rahas suddenly pinned him to the ground, trilling lowly at him and he huffed out a laugh. “Okay! Okay! You got me-” he gasped when he felt the machine press flush against him, the Stalker’s thick metal cock already exposed completely. “Mm… you first…~?”

The boy certainly wasn’t against whatever plan the machines had formed in their head, knowing it would end up with him stuffed full from their cocks. But as he started to disrobe, a sharp piercing noise coming from his focus made him cry out, twisting over as Rahas jerked away from him, startled. Reaching up, he tore the focus from his ear, eyes wide as he stared at the little piece of technology.

“ _ Shit _ … Wh...what the fuck was that!?” Swallowing hard, he tensed up when seconds later there was a loud explosion heard and  _ felt _ from miles away. “Come on!” Fixing his armor and grabbing his focus, he knew play time was over, and suddenly he was racing back through the forest for a different reason as he headed in the direction of the blast.

Immediately upon exiting the forest, he found himself frozen at the edge, eyes wide as he stared at the large  _ pillar _ now floating above the arid valley of the Carja lands.

-0-

There were three of them. Three pillars- obelisks, really- that had appeared in various places around the territories. Each a different color that glowed bright in the sunlight. In the forests of the Nora, a green obelisk had appeared; a blue one in the middle of the Cut; and at the center of the Carja valleys, the red obelisk loomed over them all, a large crater underneath it. And it wasn’t just the obelisks that appeared, but  _ creatures _ with it… wild beasts unlike anything they’d ever seen.

Aloy pushed himself through the crowd that had gathered at the craters edge, underneath the red obelisk, his eyes wide as he saw the extent of the damage done. “All-Mother…” he breathed out, before his gaze dropped to where a dozen Carja soldiers surrounded something that looked suspiciously like a  _ person _ , lying unconscious in the middle of the crater. He watched as they picked them up, before carrying them off towards Morning’s Watch.

It didn’t take long for Aloy to follow them, curious about this new stranger that the soldiers captured.

“Commander?” Aloy frowned, eyes narrowed as he looked at the man, staring at the  _ boy _ they had chained in a pit.

“Don’t even think about it, boy.” The Commander scowled, turning his steely gaze towards the teenager. “That man is under quarantine until we can figure out who he is and what threat he poses to our world.”

“He barely looks older than me!” Aloy protested, eyes wide, and the man quirked an eyebrow.

“And you single-handedly destroyed a threat none of us could ever dream of,” he reminded the Seeker. Aloy scowled, thinking that a different circumstance, before he sighed, realizing there was nothing he could do right now. Casting one last worried glance back at the still unconscious stranger, he left, planning his next move.

-0-

It came sooner than he thought it would, when he learned the soldiers were going to move the stranger to Sunfall, where he would await trial at the hands of the Sun-King- Avad. Aloy made his move then, as soldiers marched through the valley in the dark, and with a silent apology sent to the heavens above for the soldiers, he struck.

The soldiers never knew what even hit them, as Aloy’s machines took them out, one by one, until every last soldier laid on the ground, unconscious but  _ alive _ .

“I really hope I know what I’m doing…” Aloy sighed, shaking his head, before marching towards the boy- who truly looked no older than him- and knowing there was no point of return after this. “Admani,” he directed the Scorcher, climbing onto its back with the boy in tow. And soon enough they were off.

Aloy made sure they avoided everything that moved on their path, surprised nothing jumped out at them- machine or otherwise- and when they arrived at one of the many little caves Aloy had made into a camp, he climbed from the Scorcher’s back and carried the light-weight stranger towards the bedrolls, laying him down. “He’s burning up…” Aloy whispered with a frown, feeling the boy’s flushed forehead. Sighing softly, he looked back at his machines, smiling wryly, “Looks like we’re in for a  _ long _ night, guys.”

As Aloy took care of the unconscious, he noticed his machines becoming more restless around them. Admani sat rigid, tensed and nearly looking like a statue; Rahas was pacing around the perimeter, rumbling quietly as it watched them; and Nyyrikki rolled on the ground, whining softly in the night as it rubbed its muzzle hard against the ground.

“What’s gotten into you guys… you’re all acting like you’re in  _ heat _ …” Aloy huffed, frowning as he turned his attention from the boy. After another long hour, he  _ finally _ woke up… the odd gemstone embedded within his wrist beginning to glow fiercely.

“Mn…?” Stirring from his long slumber, pretty blue eyes fluttered open, blinking up at the cave ceiling. “Wh-wha…?”

“Shh… easy,” Aloy returned his focus to the boy, kneeling beside him.

The boy startled, eyes wide suddenly as he realized he wasn’t alone and wasn’t  _ in his den _ . Crying out, he jerked away from Aloy, frightened, before he froze, realizing the light was coming from his gemstone and not from the nearby campfire. “Th-there’s…-” he didn’t get to finish his words, as suddenly  _ Rahas _ launched at the boy, pinning him hard against the ground as Aloy watched in horror, not understanding what was wrong with his machine.

“Rahas! Stop!” Shouting at the Stalker, he didn’t realize until too late what was going as he was suddenly pinned to the ground by the Scorcher, feeling  _ heat _ at his backside. “Wh-what? Admani! I-it’s not time for your  _ heat _ !”

The boy gasped, pinned beneath the Stalker, flushed darkly with the realization of what was going on. Far more willing than Aloy was in this moment, he struggled to appease the machine above him, pushing back against the machine’s hot metal cock. His skirt allowed the beast easy access and it wasn’t long before its thick cock found his hole, the machine snarling as it suddenly plunged its cock hard and deep inside of him.

He cried out in both pleasure and pain as the machine filled him with its heavy cock, and he was given no time to adjust as the Stalker began to fuck him with brutal force. Aloy was helpless as he watched, pinned by the Scorcher and he gasped as he felt Admani’s cock rutting against his backside. He wanted to deny the machine and try to reign them in, but his body was instinctually heating up with arousal at the thought of being fucked by his machines.

He wasn’t given a choice, however, as he felt Admani becoming restless and he realized that if he didn’t let the machine have its way, he’d end up with more than just a sore backside. Reaching back, he struggled to remove his pants, not caring about anything else at the moment. “A-Admani, wai...wait just a sec-nn!” Aloy cried out as the machine ignored his words, pinning him  _ hard _ as it suddenly filled the Seeker with its long metal cock, the thick wires grinding against his walls and he fell apart with his want, cock rubbing against the inside of his skirt with every heavy thrust from the powerful beast.

He could barely even focus on the other boy as Rahas fucked him, until he saw Nyyrikki circling around the boy, growling as its own cock hung between its legs. He opened his mouth to try and get the Ravager to back off, but it was broken in a moan as Admani fucked him harder, snarling above him.

“Nn… y-your Tekkies are so pretty…” the boy moaned the words, sounding pleasure drunk as Rahas ruined him. “Y-you… remind me of a R-Ravager…”  _ But it was? _ Aloy thought, the confusion being pushed to the back as the thick oil leaking from his machine’s cock heated his body more, his own cock leaking against the cloth of his skirt. “D-do you… mm… w-want me too…~?”

The Ravager whined, cock leaking thick hot oil as it watched the boy get bred by the Stalker. Unlike with Aloy, however, the Ravager didn’t hesitate as the boy beckoned him closer and Aloy watched, wide eyed as he took Nyyrikki’s  _ cock _ into his mouth. “N- _ no _ !” He whined as Admani refused to let up his pace, ruining Aloy in a way that he hadn’t felt in a long time. Admani’s heat was always brutal, but this was unlike any of their other couplings and Aloy was torn between fear and lust, clutching tight to the ground.

Rahas snarled above the boy as the machine fucked him wildly, its thick knot forming as it got closer to its release. Nyyrikki was driven by its own forced heat, roughly shoving its thick cock in and out of the boy’s eager mouth, leaking thick oil down his throat as the boy slowly became lust-drunk with the oil’s aphrodisiac.

Everything seemed to happen so fast, Aloy losing track of time and thought as Admani ruined him. At some point, he heard the boy’s muffled cries of pleasure as he spilled hard against the ground, drowning in pleasure as the Stalker finally found its release, plunging its cock deep and spilling hot and thick inside of him as its thick knot locked them together.

Aloy cried out with his own pleasure, cock throbbing as he spilled against the inside of his skirt, overwhelmed as Admani ruined him. The Scorcher didn’t have a knot, but it didn’t  _ need _ one to keep him full of both cock and oil. When Admani finally finished, it plunged deep inside of the Seeker, howling its pleasure as it filled Aloy with every bit of thick, hot oil it had. This in itself triggered a second release, as Aloy’s cock twitched pathetically and he whined, pushing back against the feral beast.

Overwhelmed, Aloy could do nothing as he fell from the pleasured high, and when he his eyes fluttered open, he made a soft noise as he saw the state of the boy and the mess that had been made of him. “Sh-shit…”

What felt like hours passed by in a haze, before the machines finally backed off from them, as Nyyrikki whined softly. Aloy hissed as Admani pulled away from him, cock slipping free from the Seeker’s abused hole. He didn’t hesitate then, to crawl over to the other, checking him for external damage before taking his chin and forcing him to look up at him with glossy, pleasure-hazed eyes. “Mm…~?”

“All-Mother, this can’t be happening… Nn… where is Teb when you need him?” Aloy could feel the panic rising within him, but it quelled somewhat when the boy  _ spoke _ .

“Wh-what are you…? I-is something wrong…?” He  _ whimpered _ , like a dog, and looked very much like a kicked puppy in that moment, staring wide eyed at Aloy with a more focused gaze now.

“You just… you just  _ swallowed _ Nyyrikki’s oil…!” Aloy grimaced, stomach twisting at the memory of when he’d nearly done the same thing. “You’re going to get  _ sick _ .”

“I… B-but I feel fine…?” The boy bit his lower lip, confused and slightly afraid. “They’re just… just Tekkies, right…?”

“Tekk- what…?” Aloy frowned, before remembering how the boy  _ got _ there and he sighed. “Okay… Okay, this obviously isn’t your first rodeo. You…  _ let _ Rahas fuck you… and Nyyrikki… All-Mother… You… you don’t feel anything…?”

“...mm… maybe full… And hot. B-but in a good way,” the boy answered him, sounding so fucking  _ innocent _ .

“...who the Hell  _ are _ you…?” Aloy asked, breathless and wide eyed with both awe and disbelief.

“O-oh! Uhm…” the boy suddenly perked up, slowly sitting up onto his knees with a grimace. “M-my name is Mair~” he chirped, when he made himself comfortable. “Will you… tell me yours? I’ve never seen you before… or your Tekkies… My gemstone doesn’t tell me anything about them…” he frowned, looking at the machines, quirking his head to the side just that little bit.

“...Aloy,” Aloy supplied his name dumbly, not sure how to take in what was in front of him. “These are my machines… Rahas, Admani, and Nyyrikki.” He motioned to each one as he spoke their name, his voice soft and quiet. “What… do you remember before this…?” He asked, tentative as he frowned at the boy.

Mair made a soft noise, looking back at him, before he gasped, eyes wide and full of fear, “N-Noi!” He cried out, suddenly jerking up onto his feet and he tore out of the cave, only stopped as Rahas suddenly darted in front of him. “N-no! I-I have to go back! Noi’s in trouble! I… I  _ have _ to…” Emotional and exhausted, he fell to his knees as Aloy raced after him, tears crawling down his flushed cheeks.

“Breathe, Mair… Just…  _ breathe _ …” Aloy murmured, before jolting when Mair suddenly hugged him tight, crying into his shoulder. “O-okay…”

“H-he’s in danger… a-and it’s all  _ my _ fault…” Mair whispered, hiccuping with his sobs. “I-it’s all my fault…”


End file.
